dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Codex entry: Fears of the Dreamers
} |excerptonly = } |name = Fears of the Dreamers |icon = Codex icon DAI.png |number DAI = 31 (+6JoH, +2TD, +7T) |image = Letters & Notes tarot.png |px = 270x360px |category DAI = Letters & Notes |location DAI = The Raw Fade during Here Lies the Abyss |updates DAI = Each time a fear is erased in Fears of the Dreamers |see also = Fears of the Dreamers |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition |related = |excerpt = |text = "The Pilgrim" I came to the Temple of Sacred Ashes with the faithful, ready to help at the Conclave. I prayed to the Maker for peace, but the mountains shook and fell and buried me. Alone in the darkness, my legs crushed, I cried in fear of a world with no Maker, fading in and out of dreams of monsters inside the black. Light my final hours. Let me go to the Maker without the terrors of darkness confounding me. ---- "The Freeholder" I watched the Blight take my land. I had nowhere to go. I tended the fields as I had, even as my flock died and my family sickened. My body wracked by pains and chills, I saw too late the poison that had crept into the land. In my fever dreams, the sickness covered this whole world, and I wept in fear for the family I killed with my foolish pride. Show me that this world survives. Show me that the poison does not take everything. ---- "The Grey Warden" I joined the Wardens to serve in glory. No blade could touch me, nor any claw pierce my armor. Still, I was fated by Joining to die. Alone in the Deep Roads, the Calling in my mind, I sat by the last campfire I would see, allowing myself one last night of terror, and cursed the fate that brought me here. Let it be my choice to have served and died. Let it be nobility rather than the dread hand of fate. Destroy my destiny and let this be my decision. ---- "The Scholar" When the darkspawn were new, when the magisters had just brought them to our world with their sin, I was among the first to call myself a Grey Warden and swear to end the Blight that threatened our world. We had seen the Archdemon die from mortal blows, only to rise again from the body of one of its servants. It could not die. I searched in vain for some way to kill the beast and save my world. I slept in fear, with no solution, knowing only that the Blight the magisters had brought would destroy everything because I could not save it. Show me what must be done to slay the Archdemon. Show me what I need to save my world. ---- "The Child" Haven is burned. Mama cries when I'm not looking. It's cold in the mountains, and my feet hurt, but Mama says to hush, that others have it worse. She says a monster named Corypheus came to Haven, and it was only the Maker's blessing that let us escape. I don't feel blessed. The monsters come every night when I sleep, and I don't want to wake Mama crying again. I miss Ser Snort. Ser Snort always kept the monsters away in my dreams. }} Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition codex entries